


My Love Will Die With Me

by OneMoreFangirl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 2 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Relationship Cheating, Songfic, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreFangirl/pseuds/OneMoreFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I have always loved you, Hajime. Please don't ever think that I don't; I forgive you. Even though you love me and her, my love for you will reign on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Will Die With Me

_"I have died everyday, waiting for you."_

I slowly made my way to the roof of the apartment. The old greenhouse was rotting away with every passing second. The light breeze made the brown wilted plants dance sadly and the dirtied plastic shift in small wavers. My cold and pale lips moved to match with my sickly singing voice. My feet trudged along the cold cement as I sang,

 

_"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."_

My dark eyes displayed a deep sorrow and they began to wield up with salty tears. One freely slid down my pale-skinned cheek before others followed unconsciously. My mind couldn't let the horrid memories of ‘her and him’ be forgotten.

 

_"I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

* * *

 

 **I walked into** **our** **apartment room quietly, afraid of waking my boyfriend, Hajime. It was just passed midnight before I discovered it.** **I heard a small whisper from our bedroom and I found myself silently walking through the hallway toward the soft noise.**

 

**"...didn't hear that?” She gasped. “What if it's him?" The feminine voice mumbled.**

 

**"That's just paranoia talking. It's no one but us." Hajime's voice was louder than hers in a reassuring way. The bedroom door was left open by only the smallest crack. I peered through from the hallway in the into the dimly lit room. What I saw was something I'll never forget.**

* * *

 

Reaching the chorus part of the song once more, I raise my volume to half of the sound the streets below were making.

_“And all along I believed I would find you.”_

My frightened voice let out wavering words as I sang. The cars and people rushing to-and-fro from the city below.

 

_“Time has brought your heart to me,”_

My mind only focused now on 'him.' My love, my precious, my treasured, my everything. Even after his awful affair with that woman, I forgave him. I could never be mad at Hajime.

So why am I walking away from him?

Away from the doors that lead back into the building?

Because...

* * *

 

 **My eyes widened at the sinful act in front of me. My own boyfriend had an unknown woman pinned beneath him on** **our** **bed. The sheets around them were thrown around lazily and a few pieces of clothes were scattered around. Hajime’s shirt and tie were off and his jean button was undone whilst the girl’s torso clothing choices were also lying amongst the carpeted floor; seemingly everything else was on. I placed my hand on my mouth in shock and to silence any noises I would have made.**

**Her pink hair was spread out on the blue pillow below her. Her breaths were quick paced and her face held concern before slowly calming down to speak again. “Are you positive, dear?” Her voice still in a whisper. He leaned down and touched their noses.**

**“I’m most positive.” He closed their small gap and kissed her. She reacted with the same manner and began to run her fingers through his already messy hair. His hand slowly trailed up to her chest to touch-**

**I closed my eyes and turned away, biting the inside of my cheek and placing my other hand on top of my mouth to keep from screaming.**

* * *

 

_“I have loved you for a thousand years;”_

As the moments flashed before me, more tears streamed down my porcelain skin as I gave no attempt to wipe them away.

 

The thought of that girl killed me inside. Her face when she looked at Hajime, her position when she stood next to him, above him when he picked her up, or under him whenever I come back to the apartment at the wrong time, and how her voice sounded: calm and boring to my ears.

Staring down at the busy street below, I took my place upon the ledge of the tall apartment building. The wind blew from behind me, making my jacket and hair blow wildly in front of me. I opened my mouth to sing the last line, but I was quickly interrupted by the sound of one of the double doors being slammed open.

 

“Nagito!” It shouted loudly. The voice was almost washed away from the cars and wind that filled my ears. I turned my body while keeping my feet still to see…

 

“H-Hajime? What are you doing up here?” My eyes locked with his, but I quickly flinched at the harsh winds.

 

“I should be asking you that!” He shouted again, trying to be louder than the noises around the both of us. “Please, come here and talk to me!” I shook my head in reply and smiled sadly. The wind made my tears be pushed back as more fell from my dull eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t-- I won’t.” Hajime’s face held true terror as I refused to move towards him. “I forgive you, Hajime. Don’t worry about it any longer. I understand that trash like me wasn’t enough for you, so you needed her.”

 

Hajime’s face was confused at first, be he soon showed a horrified expression. “Y...You know about?..”

 

“Of course I know, my love. How could I not?” My voiced crack in pain before turning into full-on sobs. “But it’s fine! It’s all okay!”

 

“Nagito… I-I’m sorry!..” I assume he tried to think of something better to say, but nothing came to mind besides a simple apology. But it doesn't matter to me anymore.

“Don’t apologize to me anymore, my dear.” I turned away from him and lifted my face to the dark starry night. I continued to shout, “I forgive you. Don’t worry about it! I’ve loved you for these past five years, Hajime Hinata…” Lifting my arms, I spoke for the last time in my life.

_“I'll love you for a thousand more…”_

 

“Nagito!” Hajime screamed for me from the top as he ran to the edge. He leaned forward to look down at me falling. He continued to cry out, but I soon lost the noise of his voice and I smiled.

I smiled at the thought of Hajime.

I smiled at the oncoming cement sidewalk quickly coming closer.

I smiled at the sweet, sweet release of death that I would soon feel.

 

**_“I'll love you for a thousand more…”_ **


End file.
